The Reason To Live
by Himiki-chan
Summary: (Christmas Fic) - Alasan untuk hidup. "Apa alasanku untuk hidup? Kenapa aku terlahir di bumi ini? Kenapa aku harus terlahir kembali? Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan menjadi anak mereka?"/ Family life / Two-shot / "Yang aku inginkan, hanya agar Papa dan Mamaku, Jellal dan Erza, bercerai" / "I'll change the past with my magic!"/ Mind to RnR! / Karena arti kehidupan sesungguhnya adalah..
1. Chapter 1

Yoo! Tadaima, minna! XD

Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali.. kenapa? Karena aku berhasil menemukan simbol © #PLAK!# _(R : Di internet juga banyak kali!)_

B-bukan itu! Tapi kenapa..? Karena hari ini adalah... **_CHRISTMAS EVE_**! ^^

Aye.. sudah pada pasang pohon natal kan? :3 Atau lagi di luar kota/negri? Yaa, dimanapun readers berada.. yang penting! Happy reading! Enjoy~ :)

Oh iya! Sudah baca promosi fic saya tentang cerita ini? _(R : WOY UDAH WOY! LANGSUNG KE CERITANYA!)_ AYE!

* * *

_AUTHOR NOTE :_

_**Jellal X Erza** = Hiroshi (anak pertama) & Hisoka (anak kedua)_

_**Natsu X Lucy** = Michio (anak pertama) & Chelsea (anak kedua)_

_**Gray X Juvia** = Simiyuka (anak tunggal)_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

_**The Reason To Live belongs to Himiki-chan**_

_**.**_

_Hiroshi POV_

"KITA CERAI" Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar, membuatku yang sedang dengan nyamannya duduk di sofa tersenyum simpul.

Yaps, begitulah orangtua. Masalah dikit, minta cerai. Ada apa, minta cerai. Curigaan, ga bisa saling percaya apalagi berbaikan. Malah mereka merasa menjadi yang paling bijaksana. Huh! Kenapa rasanya orang tua jauh lebih kekanakan daripada anak-anak..? Emosi macam apa itu? Kenapa jadi begini? Apa-

Seseorang mencolek-colek bahuku, "Nii-chan mau nonton tidak sinetronnya? Kalau tidak mau ku ganti nih.. Hisoka pengen nonton Tom n Jerry.."

"A-ah, okey!" Kataku mengangkat remot dan mengganti chennel TV tersebut, 'Apa aku berhayalnya terlalu lama ya?'

* * *

_**The Reason To Live**_

_**(Alasan Untuk Hidup)**_

_**Story Made © Himiki-chan**_

_**Christmas Story**_

_**.**_

_**Family & Romance • For : Teen (13 years old - die)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu pasti hanya kebetulan. | Ada tokoh OC (Original Character) | Masih ada hubungannya dengan FanFiction "Emerge Love at Missions"**_

Yoo, perkenalkan. Namaku, Hiroshi Fernandes. Anak dari ratu Erza dan raja Jellal, pemegang kerajaan Fiore. Entah apa alasannya mereka menjadi raja dan ratu. Yang pasti mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari di kerajaan. Aku dan Hisoka jadi selalu ikut terlibat..

Oh ya! Hisoka adalah adikku, dia berumur 4 tahun. Berbeda denganku yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Dia berambut biru panjang, dengan tatto merah di mata kanannya yang berwarna coklat. Aku mirip sekali dengannya, err.. kecuali tentang rambut panjangnya..

"Nii-chan!" panggil Hisoka dari arah ruang makan.

"Hn?" tanyaku malas segera beranjak berdiri dari sofa kamar.

"Ini sudah jam 12! Ayo makan.." kata Hisoka.

Aku segera berjalan dengan malasnya ke ruang makan, sambil melirik ke arah sebuah kalender yang tertampang jelas di dinding kamar. 23 Desember. 2 hari sebelum hari yang paling kubenci datang. Dan mungkin aku tak perlu cerita kenapa kan? Karena pasti akan panjang..

Aku segera duduk bersebelahan dengan Hisoka, lalu mengambil sendok dan garpuku untuk melahap makanan yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Mama dan Papa mana?" tanyaku pada Hisoka tanpa menghadap ke arahnya.

"Papa sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaaan di kerajaan, Mama pergi.." jawab Hisoka dengan nada sedih.

Yaps, seperti dugaanku. Mereka tidak akan makan bersama dengan kita. Lagipula itu cukup menyenangkan. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci Mamaku? Dialah yang selalu menghapus kebahagiaanku..

* * *

_Normal Pov - Kerajaan Fiore_

"Hah.." keluh Jellal, raja Fiore tersebut, sambil menyenderkan dirinya di senderan kursi kerjanya yang empuk.

"Anak gimana ya dirumah? Erza sudah pulang belum ya?" Gumamnya terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangkat telepon dan memencet tombol-tombol di gagang telepon tersebut.

"Halo.." ucap Jellal di telepon sekalipun yang di telepon belum mengangkat telepon tersebut.

Jellal terdiam cukup lama hingga sambungan telepon terputus, ia menutup telepon, lalu kembali mengangkatnya untuk menelepon kembali. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Tidak diangkat.

Jellal tersenyum miris sambil menoleh ke arah sebuah rumah besar yang terlihat jelas lewat kaca jendela. Ya, ruangan Jellal ini memang memiliki sebagian dinding yang terbuat dari kaca sehingga dapat melihat jelas sebuah rumah besar yang memiliki dinding kaca seperti ini juga. Hanya saja.. rumah itu terlihat jelas kotor, berdebu, dan tak berpenghuni.

Ia kembali menarik napas, "Saat Lucy dan Natsu cerai... rumah tersebut menjadi kacau. Tidak diperdulikan..Tidak terurus.." gumamnya sambil mengingat-ngingat memmory saat ia menoleh ke arah yang sama seperti sekarang, dan mendapatkan seorang gadis-bukan, ibu-berambut pirang yang sedang membersihkan rumah yang bisa dibilang sudah terlalu rapih tersebut.

"Arrgh, lagi-lagi aku terpikir tentang mereka! Atau.. hanya _dia_?!" Gumamnya frustasi, "Aku kan mau telpon Erza.. kenapa jadi mikir gituan?!" Tanya Jellal sambil kembali mengangkat gagang telepon dan kembali menelepon Erza.

Connect.

"Apaan?!" Sapa si penjawab telepon dengan tidak ramah.

"Sayang.. Kamu sudah pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Jellal baik-baik.

"Apaan sih sayang-sayang?! Namaku itu Erza" jawab Erza, istri Jellal Fernandes itu dengan tidak mood.

Jellal menghela napas, "Sudah pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Jellal.

"Belum lah! Masih juga di kantor guild.." jawab Erza. Ya, kini selain menjabat menjadi ratu Fiore, Erza juga menjabat sebagai Master Guild Fairy Tail.

"Lalu Hiroshi dan Hisoka bagaimana..?" Tanya Jellal.

"Hufft, nanti juga aku akan mengurus mereka, Jellal.. okey, bye. Aku banyak kerjaan" jawab Erza.

"EH! ZA- *Telepon terputus* yah.. baru mau ngomong.." kata Jellal segera kembali menelepon Erza.

* * *

Sementara di luar kantor Jellal..

Lahar sedang berdiri diam di depan pintu. Doranbolt tersenyum miris sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ya, mereka berdua baru saja menguping pembicaraan Jellal.

Lahar menghela napas sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga, diikuti Doranbolt, "Apa kita salah.. memilih Jellal menjadi raja?" tanya Lahar pada Doranbolt yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kenapa salah..? Tentu saja tidak. Hanya karena dia memanfaatkan fasilitas kerajaan untuk urusan keluarganya?" Tanya Doranbolt balik.

"Bukan itu" jawab Lahar, "Tapi masalah keluarga Jellal. Itu akan memperburuk pengaturan di negara ini" kata Lahar.

Doranbolt berpikir sejenak, "Bisa jadi begitu.." jawab Doranbolt singkat.

"..." Lahar hanya terdiam, sementara Doranbolt mempercepat langkahnya menuruni anak tangga, "Sudah.. percayakan saja padanya"

* * *

Sementara di sebuah rumah besar yang tak terawat, seorang pria-bukan, seorang bapak bapak norak-berambut pink salmon sedang tersandar di sofanya yang jelas kotor tak pernah dibersihkan itu. Ia, Natsu Dragneel, menatap jengkel pada sebuah foto pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis, Lucy Heartfillia, yang kini telah menceraikannya.

"URGH! Luce, pada akhirnya kau tetap menggugat cerai kan?!" Ujarnya penuh emosi.

Natsu, seorang duda tak terurus itu, segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas ke kulkas.. Mencek makanan yang sudah jelas pasti kosong. Ia tertawa stress, "Nyahaha.. Mukjizat memang tidak ada. Mana mungkin ada makanan enak yang tau-tau muncul di dalam kulkasku?! Hah?! Ayo, katakan!" Ujar Natsu layaknya orang sakit jiwa. Namun ini memang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Natsu terlalu cinta pada Lucy. Dan perceraiannya 1 tahun yang lalu sukses membuatnya gila seperti sekarang.

'Natsu..' Ia mendengar suara bisikan yang sebenarnya datang dari alam pikirannya sendiri, namun kata-kata tersebut sukses membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak, shock.

"Luce.. itukah kau?"

* * *

Hisoka POV (Kamar Hisoka & Hiroshi)

Umm.. aku Hisoka Machiko Fernandes. Mungkin kalian sudah tau siapa orangtuaku lewat cerita Nii-chan ^^ Jadi kini aku tak perlu memberi tahunya lagi kan? Yang pasti.. aku sangat menyayangi Kaa-san dan Tou-san sekalipun.. eto.. Sekalipun.. hiks. Aku susah memberitahunya! T-ta-tapi.. mereka memang kurang menyukaiku.

Aku tahu.. aku tak memiliki sihir yang tumbuh dari dalam diriku. Aku tahu.. aku tak mampu menjadi sekuat Nii-chan, karena aku bukan penyihir! Dan karena itulah mereka kecewa padaku. Awalnya.. awalnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak tahu. Hanya Nii-chan dan Michio (Anak pertama Natsu dan Lucy) yang tahu. Tapi, suatu saat aku merasa.. merepotkan mereka. Setiap kali menjalankan misi, aku tak pernah membantu mereka. Dan mereka selalu berbohong demi aku. Mereka selalu berkorban untukku. Walau aku tak melakukan apapun, dan tak ikut membantu mereka bertarung dalam misi. Karena aku hanya dilindungi, dan aku tak pernah bisa membantu.

Kaa-san akhirnya tau, dan aku.. aku.. yah, mungkin aku akan cerita sedikit..

* * *

_Flashback_

_(1 year before now)_

_"APA?!" Teriak seluruh anggota Fairy Tail, kecuali Nii-chan dan Michio, setelah Papa mengatakan-dengan keadaan terpaksa- bahwa aku tidak memiliki sihir._

_Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi bersama Nii-chan dan Michio, namun kali ini Papa ikut. Dari awal misi, aku sudah takut kalau rahasia ini akan terbongkar. Namun aku tak bisa melarang Papa ikut dalam misi. _

_Dan kini aku hanya menunduk sambil menangis pasrah, menahan malu, terhadap semua anggota Fairy Tail yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Aku berusaha untuk menahan air mataku, namun gagal. Aku justru semaikn terisak-isak. Mama berjalan ke arahku, dan mengangkat tangannya ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku, berpasrah untuk dipukul. Namun Mama menurunkan tangannya dan menghela napas._

_"Seharusnya kamu tidak membohongi kami. Seharusnya kamu mengatakan itu dari awal. Ikut aku ke kantor" kata Mama sambil berjalan masuk ke kantor guild._

_Hisoka terdiam. Jellal yang sudah depresi dengan istrinya itu, akhirnya berusaha menghibur Hisoka, "Tenang.. dia tidak akan marah, dia hanya kecewa.." ucap Jellal._

_Aku memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kulihat Mama sedang berfacepalm, hingga poni dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit ketakutan. Aku tahu selama ini aku membohonginya. Namun aku tak pernah berani untuk mengatakannya. Tapi.. kini aku takut. Apa mama akan memukulku? Mungkin saja tadi Mama tidak jadi memukulku karena banyak orang.._

_Mama menghela napas, "Kau tahu? Disini jabatan Mama adalah Master Guild, bukan Mamamu. Mama tidak bisa membelamu. Karena ini juga sudah peraturan, seseorang yang bukan penyihir tidak boleh bergabung di sini. Ini guild! Serikat sihir! Bukan sembarang tempat..!" Bentak Mama yang membuatku mundur pelan._

_Mama berjalan ke arahku yang telah berkeringat dingin. Mama tersenyum, lalu menyamakan tingginya denganku, "Mama tidak akan marah, Mama hanya... kecewa" kata Mama. Sama persis seperti apa yang Papa katakan._

_"Tangan kananmu.." kata Mama halus._

_Dengan ragu-ragu, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku, "Ini.." ucapku pelan._

_Mama menaruh telapak tangannya di atas punggung tanganku yang berlogo Fairy Tail. Sihir muncul dari tangan Mama hingga logo Fairy Tail tersebut hilang dari punggung tanganku._

_"Pulanglah.. Nanti malam Mama akan bicara padamu.." kata Mama._

_Aku mengangguk pelan dalam keadaan sedikit tertusuk, lalu pergi ke luar ruangan. Semuanya menengok ke arahku. Kusadari air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku segera berlari keluar dari guild. _

_"HISOKA!" teriak Nii-chan._

_Flashback Off_

* * *

Normal POV

"Huh.." keluh Hisoka, dan lagi-lagi air mata menetes dari kedua matanya, ia menangis. Dipandangnya punggung tangan kanannya yang polos bersih, tanpa ada logo Fairy Tail disana.

#KRIET# Pintu terbuka, memunculkan Hiroshi yang menatap bingung ke arah Hisoka.

"Hisoka..?" Tanyanya segera menghampiri Hisoka yang terisak-isak.

Tanpa sadar, Hisoka segera memeluk Hiroshi, yang membuat Hiroshi sedikit terkejut. Hiroshi menghela napas berat. Ia sangat tidak suka jika adiknya, Hisoka, menangis. Ya, ia tak suka itu.

"Hiks, Nii-chan.. Hiks! Ke-napa..? Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan tanpa sihir?" Tanya Hisoka terisak-isak dipelukan Hiroshi.

Hiroshi hanya dapat terdiam. Kedua matanya tampak tajam, seakan-akan siap menerkam seseorang. Ya, itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia membenci orangtuanya. Karena hal itu. Dan kini Hiroshi menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Hisoka mulai terdiam. Hening. Hingga akhirnya Hisoka memecah keheningan.

"Ne.. Nii-chan.." kata Hisoka.

"Ya?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Aku tahu Nii-chan benci Mama dan Papa.. Tapi, kumohon.. jangan celakai mereka.." mohon Hisoka.

Hiroshi hanya terdiam, tak menjawab kata-kata Hisoka, 'Maaf aku tidak bisa' bisiknya pelan.

* * *

_-SKIP TIME-_

* * *

Night - at 08.00 pm

"Hah.. akhirnya urusan sama Magic Council kelar juga.." kata Erza sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari Guild Fairy Tail. Hanya perlu melewati jalanan taman kota yang kini dihiasi banyak pohon natal bervariasi dengan lampu-lampu serta dekorasi yang berbeda-beda.

Erza, master guild Fairy Tail ini, memang suka hal-hal yang imut. Dan semua orang tau itu. Cukup lama (Baca : sangat lama) ia menatap kagum ke arah pohon natal tersebut. Ingin sekali ia membawa pulang dekor natal tersebut ke rumahnya. Andai saja ia bisa. Tapi, apakah ratu Fiore bisa mencuri? Bisa jadi apa dunia..? Padahal Erza sukanya yang gratisan.

"Hiroshi sama Hisoka sudah makan belum ya?" Gumamnya yang 'baru kali ini' bisa ingat sama anaknya.

"Pohon natal ini.. mengingatkan aku dengan mereka, walau tidak ada hubungannya.. Hah, baiklah! Kalau begini aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!" Seru Erza mempercepat langkahnya ke rumah.

Cuaca disini memang cukup dingin mengingat salju sebentar lagi akan turun, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi orang sekuat Erza, tapi.. "Apa Jellal tidak kedinginan di luar sana?" Tanya Erza menatap ke arah langit, "Entah kenapa.. aku merasa.. ada yang berbeda.. aku merindukan keluargaku secara tiba-tiba, lalu.. mereka juga tidak seceria dulu" kata Erza memejamkan kedua matanya, di dalam pikirannya terdapat Jellal, Hisoka, Hiroshi, brserta dirinya sedang berbahagia sambil memasang pohon natal dengan ria dan canda tawa. Lalu seorang berambut pirang dengan sosok keibuan sedang menggendong anaknya yang tertidur lelap. Ya, suasana yang sangat ia rindukan. Sebelum akhirnya, Lucy Heartfillia, sahabatnya itu telah pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu, dan sampai sekarangpun ia belum kembali" gumam Erza terus berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya.

Sepi. Sunyi.

Erza menghela napas panjang, ia benci suasana ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Erza segera memasuki kamar Hiroshi dan Hisoka. Erza hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya sudah tertidur lelap, "Oyasuminasai"

"Tadaima" kata Jellal mengangetkan Erza yang sedang terdiam di ambang pintu kamar anaknya.

"O-okaeri, Jel.. Huh, mengagetkan saja" kata Erza.

"Iya.. iya.. Eh, kau belum pasang pohon natal, Za?" Tanya Jellal menghadap ke arah ruang tamu yang jelas-jelas kosong, bersih.

Erza mendengus kesal, "Ya belum lah, _Jelly_" kata Erza tersenyum miris.

* * *

Di kamar Hiroshi dan Hisoka, mereka yang tadi berpura-pura tidur itu kembali bangun. Hisoka menatap bingung kepada Nii-channya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak tenang.

"Nii-chan kenapa sih..? Udah malam, kenapa malah emosian..?" Tanya Hisoka sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Hah?! Sudahlah..! Aku mau cerita.." kata Hiroshi.

"Aye" jawab Hisoka dengan tampang polosnya. Tentu saja, Hisoka 4 tahun. Dan itu sangat amat layak di usianya.

"Okey, jadi-" belum selesai Hiroshi bicara, Hisoka memotong.

"Nii-chan ga kangen Chelsea..?" potong Hisoka.

(A : Chelsea anak kedua NaLu)

"Yaah, justru itu dia yang mau aku bicarakan" kata Hiroshi.

"Biasanya.. setiap ada hari raya, Chel-chan selalu ada.." ujar Hisoka sambil memeluk gulingnya.

Hiroshi hanya bisa tersenyum, kenangan masa lalu terinang kembali di kepalanya, "Dan Mama kita yang telah membuat Bibi Lucy dan Paman Natsu bercerai" kata Hiroshi kembali pada tampang datarnya.

"Itu bukan salah Mama" tentang Hisoka.

"Jika saja Bibi Lucy tak melanjutkan masalah, jika saja Bibi Lucy tidak memperburuk keadaan.. Pasti Bibi Lucy tidak akan cerai dengan Paman Natsu" jelas Hisoka.

"Tidak. Jika saja Mama mau membela Bibi Lucy, jika saja Mama mau menenangkan Paman Natsu dan seandainya Mama tidak bepikir bahwa Bibi Lucy berselingkuh dengan Jellal, papa kita, jadinya tidak akan seperti in!" Kata Hiroshi yang emosinya meninggi.

Hisoka terdiam sejenak, tak bisa berkata-kata, "Nii-chan.."

Hiroshi mengatur napasnya, "Apa alasanku untuk hidup?" Tanya Hiroshi sambil menoleh ke arah Hisoka hingga menampakan jelas bayangan Hisoka di mata coklat Hiroshi.

Hisoka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Nii-channya. Sesering-seringnya Hiroshi bertanya, tapi tidak untuk pertanyaan seaneh ini. Dan tentunya di usia segini, Hisoka tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan macam ini.

"Lagipula.. jika orangtuaku bukan mereka, kau pasti tidak akan sesedih ini.. kau pasti akan memiliki sihir, dan kalaupun tidak.. kau pasti akan hidup layaknya orang biasa. Tidak merasa terhianati karena harus ke luar dari guild" kata Hiroshi.

Hisoka hanya bisa terdiam, 'Jika orangtuaku bukan mereka.. aku belum tentu terlahir menjadi adik Nii-chan..' batinnya.

"Dan Chelsea? Dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail bersama Michio dan Bibi Lucy ke negara lain" kata Hiroshi.

Lagi-lagi, Hisoka terdiam menyimak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Nii-chan.. menyukainya...?" Tanya Hisoka.

Kini giliran Hiroshi yang terdiam hingga suasana tampak canggung, "Bukan lagi menyukainya.. tapi mencintainya.." kata Hiroshi menghadap ke arah langit-langit dinding.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, Chelsea?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Chel-chan pasti akan pulang, Nii-chan.." kata Hisoka berusaha untuk menghibur.

Hiroshi hanya terdiam, berusaha untuk tegar, walau hatinya telah menangis, "Lagipula.. pada awalnyapun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus lahir. Dan aku tidak pernah memintanya.. Kenapa aku harus terlahir kembali, dan kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi anak mereka.. Tapi-" tahan Hiroshi.

"Tapi..?" Tanya Hisoka.

"Aku akan mengubah masa lalu dengan sihirku.." kata Hiroshi dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Hisoka tak lagi bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa berharap..

"Jika sampai sekarang semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, kenapa harus mengubah masa lalu?" Tanya Hisoka datar.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Hubungan kita dengan Mama dan Papa juga tidak sebaik dulu! Lalu bagaimana dengan bibi Lucy?!" Tanya Hiroshi sedikit membentak.

"Itulah kau.. Nii-chan.." kata Hisoka, "Walau kau periang, tapi tidak didalamnya.. Walau kau kuat, tapi tidak di dalamnya.." lanjutnya sambil tertunduk.

"Menurutmu dari mana sifat itu berasal kalau bukan dari Mama?!" Tanya Hiroshi sambil menoleh ke arah Hisoka yang menidurkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Apa.. aku boleh ikut, Nii-chan..?" Tanya Hisoka.

"Tidak" jawab Hiroshi spontan, "Itu berbahaya bagimu, Hisoka.." kata Hiroshi, tersenyum layaknya Jellal kecil.

"Nii-chan akan kembali?" Tanya Hisoka.

"Mungkin iya.." ujarnya, "Mungkin juga tidak.."

"Dan jika aku berhasil, bukan hanya Chelsea.. tapi juga Michio.." kata Hiroshi.

"Michio-kun.." gumam Hisoka.

Hiroshi menghela napas, "Aku akan pergi besok pagi sebelum subu. Baikalah, oyasuminasai.." kata Hiroshi.

* * *

Sementara di luar kamar, Jellal sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka, 'Apa bisa..? Diriku di masa lalu mengatasi masalah ini..?' Batinnya sambil berjalan pergi ke kamarnya dengan hati-hati, takut ketahuan kalau ia menguping.

"Jel.. lama amat, masuk kamarnya.. Ku kunci nih.." kata Erza segera menutup pintu.

"Eh! Bentar-bentar.." kata Jellal segera berjalan cepat ke arah pintu kamarnya, namun percuma.. pintu itu tertutup persis saat ia hampir memasukan kakinya ke dalam kamar.

Ia mengintip lewat lubang kunci, 'belum dikunci..' lalu Jellal segera membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak terbuka-buka. Ia tampak kesulitaan, "Za! Za! Buka, Za!" Kata Jellal.

"Orang ga dikunci!" Balas Erza.

"Tapi ga bisa dibuka!" Kata Jellal terus menerus mencoba membuka pintu yang sulit dibukanya itu.

"Cowok buka pintu aja ga bisa!" Kata Erza kesal.

"Ada yang perlu ku omongin, Za!" Kata Jellal, bermaksud membicarakan soal Hisoka dan Hiroshi.

"Alibi! Tidur diluar saja!" bentak Erza.

* * *

Hiroshi's Dream

"Kau tau? Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Terdiam disini sendirian walau di tengah keramaian.." ujarnya menyuarakan isi hatinya di dalam mimpi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan cerita lagi pada siapapun.." Hiroshi menangis, sekalipun tak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Namun hatinya telah cukup tertusuk, "Biarkan aku menanggung beban ini sendirian.."

* * *

_Flashback_

_#CRAK!# sebuah piring jatuh tepat didepan Jellal. Ia hanya terdiam mematung melihat orang di depannya. Sedangkan sang pelempar dengan tak sabaran menarik kerah kerja Jellal._

_"Sayang! Apa yang kau-" _

_"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, Jellal.." kata Erza mendeathglare Jellal yang hanya bisa terdiam frustasi._

_"Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Lucy.." kata Jellal singkat._

_Ya, Jellal dan Lucy ditemukan bersama dalam satu kamar. Yang sebenarnya terjadi akibat ketidak sengajaan Hiroshi yang pergi meninggalkan Lucy di kamar._

_"Aku ingin kita cerai" tegas Erza setengah menangis._

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan rakyat? Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" Tanya Jellal._

_"Anak-anak..?! Apa bagusnya.. Hisoka terlahir tanpa magic. Dan Hiroshi?! Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Ujar Erza._

_"Cerai sajalah" ucap Hiroshi dingin._

_Kejadian ini terjadi 1 tahun yang lalu, 2 hari setelah akhirnya Hisoka dikucilkan oleh kedua orangtuanya yang menimbulkan luka dalam itu. Pada saat ini, yang Hiroshi inginkan hanya agar kedua orangtuanya cerai. Walau pada awalnya mereka bersikap baik dan damai, namun masih ada keyakinan Hiroshi yang merasa dirinya tak pantas berada disini, bahwa ini bukan dunianya, dan ini bukan namanya. Ia sangat yakin kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat dunia ini. Dan sifat ibunya, Erza Fernandes, yang memiliki emosial tinggi kini terturun kepadanya, yang hanya menyebabkan semua dendam kebenciannya meluap pada kedua orangtuanya ini._

_'Jika saja aku tidak dilahirkan kembali, aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini. Aku tak akan ketakutan. Aku tak akan merasa kehilangan. Karena seharusnya aku sudah berbahagia di atas sana, bukan disini untuk mencintai Chelsea' begitulah yang sering Hiroshi gumamkan._

_"Aku membenci sifat kalian yang menurun kepadaku, dan akupun tidak tahu.. kenapa kalian bisa saling mencintai, hingga berkeluarga.. dua sosok yang jauh berbeda dan tidak akan pernah cocok" ucap Hiroshi dengam mata berkilat-kilat._

_"Dengar.. aku hanya melakukan ini demi menjaga nama baik keluarga, demi rakyat, dan demi sahabat-sahabatku.. dan setelah ini jangan harap hubungan kita akan membaik"_

_Flashback Off_

* * *

Suasana menjadi gelap. Ya, aku tahu persis kalau aku masih berada di bawah alam sadarku. Mimpi. Namun kenangan menyakitkan itu terus sana berputar di kepalaku.

Chelsea.. Lalu, rasa itu.. ketika ia pergi..

Aku tahu, yang ingin kuciptakan saat itu, ialah cerainya kedua orangtuaku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak sadar, kalau orang yang kujebak itu ternyata Bibi Lucy. Orang yang kusayangi, sangat.. Aku tahu, ini salahku. Walau Bibi Lucy tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian ini. Yang pasti.. karena kejadian ini, paman Natsu keras kepala. Ditambah Lucy yang memperpanjang masalah ini. Pertanyaannya.. jika saja kejadian itu terulang kembali,dan Mamaku, Erza, mau menjelaskan tentang ini; bukankah konflik ini bisa diselesaikan. Dan kalaupun ini karena diriku yang ceroboh, bukankah ini _hanya _sebuah sifat buruk yang ia turunkan? Jujur aku kecewa karena diberikan kehidupan baru.. Kami-sama, apa maksudmu..? Aku tidak minta untuk dilahirkan kembali.. dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat seluruh kenanganku di kehidupan lain itu?

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sehari sebelum sidang perceraian dimulai.._

_"LUCE! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MEMYELINGKUHIKU?!" Teriak Natsu sore itu, suaranya jelas terdengar di kamarku dan Hisoka. Dengan perasaan kaget, aku segera membuka korden yang menutupi dinding kaca kamarku. Dinding kaca ini bersebrangan dengan rumah besar milik Paman Natsu dan Bibi Lucy._

_"Aku tidak selingkuh!" Seru Lucy sambil mengerutkan alisnya kesal._

_"Tidak..?! Lalu apa maksudnya Erza menelponku dan saat aku datang, aku menemukanmu sedang bersama Jellal?!" Bentak Natsu emosi._

_"Aku hanya terkurung disana! Dan jangan berpikir-pikir yang aneh tentangku, BODOH!" bentak Lucy balik._

_"OH YA?! LALU APA MAKSUDNYA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH DILUAR DIBANDING MENGURUS MICHIO DAN CHELSEA?!" Teriak Natsu, seakan-akan sudah tak ada kepercayaan lagi di hatinya._

_"MEREKA KAN SEDANG BERMAIN DI GUILD, BODOH!" Teriak Lucy berusaha mengatur napasnya, menahan amarahnya yang kini meluap._

_"LUCE-" belum selesai Natsu bicara, Lucy sudah menendang Natsu ke lemari. Aku dan Hisoka yang sedang menontonnya otomatis memejamkan mata singkat._

_"DULU KAU ORANG YANG PALING KU PERCAYA, TAPI SEKARANG?! AKU TAK PERCAYA LAGI PADAMU, NATSU!" Teriak Lucy menatap Natsu tajam._

_"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU! MENURUTMU?! SIAPA YANG BERBOHONG SEKARANG.!" Teriak Natsu, "KAU YANG BERSAMA ORANG LAIN, DAN MENINGGALKANKU!" Lanjut Natsu._

_"OH.. Okey.. Okey.." kata Lucy menghaluskan kata-katanya sambil menatap sinis ke arah Natsu, "Jadi kau tidak percaya lagi padaku, hah?! Mana janjimu dulu..?! Kau sama sekali tidak menepatinya! Dan sekarang kau malah menuduhku sembarangan!" Timpal Lucy sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah, "Sebelum menikah denganmu, aku memiliki apartemen, bakhan banyak harta, tapi sekarang.. okey! Aku akan pergi tanpa bawa harta apa-apa.." lanjut Lucy._

_"Apa maksudmu, Luce-" lagi-lagi omongan Natsu dipotong oleh perkataan Lucy._

_"Aku minggat. Dan kalau kau memperpanjang masalah ini, bisa saja aku akan menggugat cerai besok" kata Lucy bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu rumah._

_Aku berlari turun ke bawah, meninggalkan Hisoka yang masih shock atas teriakan-teriakan tadi. Buru-buru aku menghentikan Bibi Lucy._

_"BIBI!" Teriakku._

_"Eh..? Hiroshi.. Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy lembut._

_"Hah.. hah.." aku berusaha mengatur napasku, "Kemana bibi Lucy akan pergi..?" Tanyaku._

_"A-aa.. um, e-to.. ha-hanya jalan-jalan s-sebentar kok, eh- ah, iya.. hanya jalan-jalan, hehe.." kata Lucy super salting._

_"Bohong" kataku yang membuatnya menatapku bingung, "Aku melihat Bibi bertengkar dengan Paman Natsu tadi.." lanjutku datar._

_Lucy seakan-akan mengerti, lalu menarik napas panjang, "Ya.. aku akan minggat. Tidak akan lama kok, ya.. jika saja ia tidak memperpanjang masalah ini.." katanya sambil mengelus rambutku pelan._

_'Namun bagaimana jika Bibi Lucy yang memperpanjang masalah ini..?' Batinku._

* * *

_Tiga jam sebelum sidang perceraian dimulai.._

_Aku dan hisoka sedang berdiam diri di kamar menatap Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang perang mulut itu, melalui dinding kaca. Hisoka menidurkan badannya di atas kasur, sedangkan kepalanya menatap lurus ke arah dinding kaca tersebut._

_"Nii-chan.. mereka tidak akan berpisah kan..?" Tanya Hisoka._

_"Semoga saja tidak" kataku datar._

_"Aku takut Chel-chan pergi.." kata Hisoka, mungkin lebih mirip dibilang bergumam._

_Hisoka memang teman baik Chelsea. Mereka selalu bersama-sama di guild, bahkan mereka saling tahu rahasia mereka. Bayangkan saja.. bagaimana jika mereka berpisah.. Pasti itu akan menyakitkan. Bukan hanya baginya, tapi... juga baiku. Sangat. Aku mencintai Chelsea._

_Lama kelamaan, pertengkaran mereka menjadi kencang seperti layaknya kemarin. Padahal Lucy baru saja kembali dari minggat karena rindu pada Michio dan Chelsea. Tiba-tiba saja Lucy membanting barang, lalu lari ke bawah. Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku heran bercampur kesal. HUH! Dasar orang tua.. tidak bisa apa mengatur emosi? Tidak bisa apa lebih dewasa. Minimal, bertengkarlah untuk hal yang penting. Bukan hal curigaan yang keanak-anakan seperti ini._

_"Nii-chan.. ayo ke bawah.." kata Hisoka sambil menarikku ke bawah._

_Di bawah, bahkan Papa dan Mama kami sudah ada. Mereka berlari ke depan rumah Natsu dan Lucy. Dan begitupun aku dan Hisoka._

_"KUBILANG AKU MINTA CERAI!" Teriak Lucy yang mengagetkan Natsu, Jellal, Erza, bahkan Hisoka._

_Yaa, sudah kuduga.. hal inilah yang akan terjadi. Inilah yang aku takutkan, walau aku terlihat sangat tenang disini, tapi jutru akulah yang paling merasa takut kehilangan._

_'Apa Lucy tidak mempunyai rasa lagi pada Natsu?!' Ya, itulah kata-kata yang sangat ingin kuucapkan saat ini. Namun aku tahu aku tidak bisa. Kini aku menarik napas dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ya, saat ini satu-satunya yang ingin ku temui hanyalah Chelsea. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang._

_"Chelsea!" Seruku._

_"H-hiroshi-kun.." kata Chelsea dengan sedikit gemetar, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang ketakutan._

_"Chelsea.." aku segera menghampirinya, ia memelukku sambil berkata, "A-aku takut.." ucapnya mulai menangis di pelukanku, "Hiks, aku takut kalau aku akan kehilangan rasa sayang Papa atau Mama.." lanjut Chelsea tetap memelukku walau tangannya bergetar._

_"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.." hiburku. Seakan-akan rasanya aku telah menangis.. namun tak ada air yang menetes dari mataku, bahkan sama sekali tidak menbasahi mataku, perlahan-lahan aku mulai menengok ke arah kaca di sampingku, 'Aku tidak bisa menangis.. sebab aku berbeda dengan kalian. Yang terlihat filuar bukan seperti yang ada fi dalamnya' pikitku sambil melihat pantulan diriku, tak ada bayangan yang terpantul dari mataku. Pekat, tanpa pantulan._

* * *

_"Bibi, kau tidak boleh menceraikan Paman Natsu seenaknya!" Seruku setengah berteriak pada Lucy._

_"HIROSHI! Sudahlah.. Lucy sudah dewasa, ia berhak mengatur pilihannya sendiri. Ia yang merasakan, bukan kau! Itu urusan keluarganya, jangan ganggu dia!" Bentak Erza, Mamaku yang menyebalkan._

_"Tapi, ma-" belum selesai aku berbicara, Erza segera mendeathglareku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan sinis. Kulirik Hisoka yang tak henti-hentinya menangis._

_Tidak bisakah ia menentangnya sedikit saja?! Tidak bisakah ia menggerakan hati Lucy?! Tidak bisakah ia mengkomplain dan menjelaskan yang sebenar-benarnya tentang masalah ini?! Tidak bisakah... Ia menghentikan sidang perceraian ini..?_

_Namun percuma, sidang ini serasa berlangsung begitu cepat. Lucy membawa Michio dan Chelsea meninggalkan Fiore, sungguh.. ia bersumpah seumur hidup tidak akan pernah lagi mau untuk bertemu Natsu. Sidang tadi hanya membuat kebenciannya semakin meluap. Hakim seenaknya memutuskan perceraian ini._

_Kini aku berada di depan Chelsea, menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya. Sungguh, aku menganggap aku bodoh telah melakukan ini pada Jellal, papaku dan bibi Lucy. Kulihat Chelsea hanya tersenyum, namun air mata mengalir dipipinya. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf. Aku mengutuki kebodohanku terus menerus._

_"Ini bukan salahmu, Hiroshi-kun.. Hanya Mama yang bisa menentukan segalanya.. Tapi jika rasa yang dimilikinya pada Papa tak sama lagi seperti dulu, hal semacam ini pasti akan terjadi.. sekali lagi, ini bukan salahmu.. Terimakasih... untuk segalanya... Hiroshi-kun..." katanya._

_"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanyaku._

_"Hanya takdir... yang dapat menentukan.." ucapnya sambil memaksakan senyumannya. Senyum palsu. Ya, aku selalu mengingat senyum palsunya itu. Dan aku membencinya. Aku bersumpah akan berusaha mengganti senyuman itu dengan yang baru. Melalui diriku._

_'Bukankah.. takdir tak pernah mengatur hidup manusia..? Bukankah hanya manusia itu sendiri yang dapat menentukan kehidupan dirinya..?'_

_Flashback Off_

* * *

Aku terbangun. Kutengokan kepalaku ke arah Hisoka yang sedang tertidur lelap. Aku menarik napas panjang sambil menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Jam 4.00 am. Ya, waktu yang tepat unruk segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum akhirnya ada yang menyadari keberadaanku. Aku segera berdiri dan kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan sebuah jendela yang ditutupi korden. Dengan segera aku membuka jendela tersebut, meloncat keluar, menarik kembali korden dari luar dan menutup jendela rapat-rapat.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Waktunya sudah tiba"

"I'll change the past with my magic"

* * *

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

Yosshi! Gomen, tidak jadi one shot. Jadinya panjang banget nih, tehee.. sekitar 4.500 words belum termasuk opening closing.

Ne, bay the way.. bagus tidak nih? Maafin ya kalau banyakan Hiroshi & Hisoka-nya daripada JeRza. Habis keseruan bikin Hiroshi & Hisoka.. #GUBRAK!# Tapi tenang saja, chapter selanjutnya pasti akan banyak JeRzanya kok. Nanti akan ku post malam natal, yaitu besok!

Oh ya, disini ada yang punya LINE? Kalau punya.. invite **ID LINE**-ku ya : **himikichan**

Okey, jaa minna! ^^ Jangan lupa review yaa! Baca Fanfic, Selalu Review! Jaa ne~


	2. Chapter 2

YOSSHI! Tadaima, minna!

Sesuai janjiku, chapter 2 akan di post malam natal, yaitu sekarang..

Kalau begitu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita mulai ceritanya!

HOHO~ _**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_! Happy reading! Enjoy~ :)

* * *

_AUTHOR NOTE :_

_**Jellal X Erza** = Hiroshi (anak pertama) & Hisoka (anak kedua)_

_**Natsu X Lucy** = Michio (anak pertama) & Chelsea (anak kedua)_

_**Gray X Juvia** = Simiyuka (anak tunggal)_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

_**The Reason To Live belongs to Himiki-chan**_

_**.**_

*KRIIIIIING* Sebuah alaram kecil berwarna biru muda tiba-tiba saja berbunyi tepat jam 6 pagi, membangunkan seorang anak kecil berambut biru yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"H-hoamm.. Ohayou.." sahutnya anak itu, Hisoka.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada angin AC yang tak berhenti berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Bahkan korden jendela kamar yang biasanya dibuka oleh Hiroshi pun kini tertutup rapat.

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Hisoka menyadari bahwa Hiroshi kakaknya tidak lagi ada di kasur, "Nii-chan..?" kata Hisoka pelan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, "N-NII-CHAN..!" teriak Hisoka kaget, memorinya memutar kembali kata-kata kakaknya itu tadi malam, 'Aku akan pergi besok pagi sebelum subu'

Teriakan Hisoka sukses membuat Erza dan Jellal terbangun dan segera memasuki kamar Hisoka dan Hiroshi.

"Hisoka, ada apa?!" Tanya Erza sedikit menggerutu kesal karena anak perempuannya itu telah membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya.

"Mama.. Papa.. Nii-chan hilang.." kata Hisoka pelan.

Jellal menarik napas panjang, 'Anak itu.. Dia tidak main-main..'

* * *

_**The Reason To Live**_

_**(Alasan Untuk Hidup)**_

_**Story Made © Himiki-chan**_

_**Christmas Story**_

_**.**_

_**Family & Romance • For : Teen (13 years old - die)**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu pasti hanya kebetulan. | Ada tokoh OC (Original Character) | Masih ada hubungannya dengan FanFiction "Emerge Love at Missions"**_

Erza menatap heran ke arah Hisoka, "Apa?! Hiroshi hilang..?" Tanya Erza tak percaya.

Hisoka mengangguk cepat, lalu segera turun dari kasur dalam diam. Ia dengan secepat kilat berlari mengambil jaket musim dinginnya dan pergi keluar dari rumah.

'Nii-chan pasti belum lama pergi! Aku harus menyusul Nii-chan!' Batin Hisoka, 'Tunggu aku, Nii-chan.. Kami-sama, aku mohon..' lanjutnya dalam hati.

* * *

-Chapter 2 : Change The Past-

* * *

Hanya dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa, Hiroshi, anak dari raja dan ratu Fiore ini mampu membuat sihir yang membawa dirinya ke masa lalu. Dengan sangat mudah. Seakan-akan baginya bukan hal yang merepotkan lagi untuk melewati batas waktu. Sekalipun kekuatannya akan terkuras, sekalipun ia akan pingsan. Ia tidak akan peduli, asal ia sampai pada waktu yang tepat. Dan sekarang, disinilah dia...

_Hiroshi POV_

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai membuka kedua mataku, yang masih sedikit buram. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, memperjelas pengelihatan pada orang yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengenali sosok tersebut. Bibi Mira. Yaa, iya terlihat sangat muda. Rambut platinanya masih tergurai indah, bukan yang diikat seperti di masaku. Namun sebagaimanapun aku mengenalinya, aku tetap harus berpura-pura layaknya bukan siapa-siapa.

"K-kau.. siapa..?" Tanyaku pelan.

"Naah, rupanya kau sudah bangun, anak manis.." kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

Aku berpura-pura melihat ke sekeliling, "Dimana aku..?" Tanyaku berlagak kebingungan walau aku tau jelas tempat ini.

"Ne, selamat datang di Guild Fairy Tail.." kata Mirajane.

"Fairy Tail..?" Tanyaku.

"Yup! Kau sedang berada di ruang kesehatan guild" Kata Mirajane.

"Eto.. kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang membawaku kesini..?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku" kata seseorang segera muncul di ambang pintu. Mudah untuk mengenalinya, Jellal. Papaku yang amat ku benci.

Aku menatap bingung ke arah sekeliling. Hingga akhirnya Mirajane mulai membuka pembicaraan, "Tidak usah takut.. Aku Mirajane, dan pria itu Jellal.. Oh ya, namamu siapa?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Namaku... Alvin" jawabku asal.

"Soukka, ne.. Yoroshiku!" Kata Mirajane.

"Yo-yoroshiku.." jawabku.

"Yoroshiku, Alvin.." kata Jellal, "Ayo keluar Alvin, kau pasti penasaran dengan guild ini.." kata Jellal sambil tersenyum, bersamaan dengan anggukanku.

Mana mungkin aku penasaran dengan guildku sendiri yang sudah sering ku lihat setiap hari!

"Okey, aku akan membuatkan susu termanis untukmu, Alvin.." kata Mirajane sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Lalu diikuti aku yang segera berdiri dari kasur, lalu berjalan mengikuti Jellal keluar ruangan.

Hah.. Bibi Mira.. Padahal aku paling benci dengan segala sesuatu yang manis!

_["Ne, Hiroshi-kun! Kau tahu? Terkadang manis itu indah.. Manis itu tidak selalu berarti melengketkan lidah.. Lihat pohon natal ini.." kata Chelsea._

_Aku tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar.. Chelsea.."_

_"Umh! Hiroshi-kun, kau tahu?" Kata Chelsea lagi, namun kali ini ia terhenti sejenak hingga aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Ya..?" Tanyaku._

_"Terkadang saat menatap pohon natal, apa yang kita inginkan pasti akan terkabul.. Dan apa yang aku inginkan, adalah agar terus bersamamu.. Karena kamu manis, lebih dari pohon natal ini. You're my Hiro!" Serunya sambil menunjukan grinsnya._

_'Hero/Hiro? Aku pahlawanmu? Atau.. aku milikmu?' Pikirku blushing.]_

ARGH! Lagi-lagi ingatan itu kembali mengganggu pikiranku.. Huh!

"Err.. Alvin..?" Panggil suara itu, yang pasti suara ayahku, Jellal.

"Iya.." jawab ku.

"Darimana kau berasal..?" Tanya Jellal.

"Eh..? Ah, aku dari negara Bosco, Jellal-san" karangku.

Jellal mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Tadi aku menemukanmu di padang rumput.. Kau tidak bersama ibumu?" Tanya Jellal, aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau... Tersesat..?" Tanya Jellal, aku hanya diam, "Baiklah.. Aku mengerti.." lanjut Jellal.

"Eto, Jellal-san.. Boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu malam ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja boleh, Alvin" kata Jellal sambil tersenyum.

"Ha'i! Arigatou.." Kataku.

Jujur sekarang aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan pada Jellal. Ya, aku tidak bisa langsung mengatakannya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku.

"Hey, kau punya sihir..?" Tanya Jellal.

"Sihir..?" Tanyaku, 'aku jadi teringat akan Hisoka' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Ya, jika kau memiliki sihir.. Kau bisa bergabung dengan guild ini.." Kata Jellal, dan perkataannya semakin membuatku teringat akan Hisoka.

Apa Hisoka baik-baik saja di rumah..? Argh! Kenapa pikiranku jadi kesitu?! Fokus.. Fokus..

"Ne, Alvin.. Ini susumu.." Kata Mirajane sambil memberikan susu super manisnya itu kepadaku.

"Arigatou, Mirajane-san" jawabku sambil menatap gelas bening berisikan susu tersebut, dari gelas tersebut dapat kulihat sedikit pantulan diriku. Berambut biru pucat, tanpa tatto merah, dan tanpa logo Fairy Tail di leherku. Ah, yaa.. Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu kalian, salah satu efek perjalanan waktu ini adalah mengubah penampilan fisik, yang hanya bertahan hingga malam nanti. Disaat pergantian hari dimulai. Jadi, dengan kata lain.. Waktuku disini hanya 1 hari!

"Eh? Waah.. siapa anak manis itu?" Tanya beberapa anggota guild, diantaranya ada Bibi Lucy, Bibi Levy, Mama, dan yang lainnya yang malas ku sebutkan.

Ugh..! Tahan, Hiroshi! Ayolah kau bisa! Umurmu 6 tahun, tak ada salahnya jika aku bersikap sedikit cute kan? Emosi ini.. HUH! Aku membencinya.

"Ne, namamu siapa?" Tanya Bibi Levy tersenyum ke arahku.

Mungkin ada baiknya kini aku memamerkan senyum palsuku, "Alvin.." jawabku singkat.

"Waah, nama yang bagus!" Kata Bibi Lucy sambil tersenyum meriah ke arahku.

Senyuman ini.. Aku sudah lama tak melihatnya, wajah bibi Lucy.. sebegitu miripnyakah dengan Chelsea? Hanya warna rambutnya saja, yang membedakan.

"Ummh.. a-anak ini.. kawaii.." kata Erza sambil mencubit pipiku gemas.

Ah, sial. Aku benar-benar lupa. Mamaku ini kan suka dengan hal-hal yang imut! Okey, aku bersyukur karena Mamaku tidak terlalu menyukaiku, atau jadinya akan begini.

"Ara-ara.. kalian seperti keluarga bahagia ya.." kata Mirajane blushing.

"Eh?" Tanya Jellal, bersamaan dengan Erza yang melepaskan cubitannya dipipiku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Dan seketika aku baru menyadarinya. Entah sejak kapan aku sudah berada di pangkuan Jellal, sedangkan Erza berada di depanku.

Yaah, ini sungguh memalukan. Tapi, kenapa aku justru senang ketika menyadari posisiku dan mendengar perkataan Mirajane?

* * *

Hari telah berubah menjadi siang. Kini aku duduk kelelahan di kursi guild bersama Mama dan Papaku. Eh? Mama dan Papaku? Tidak! Mereka bukan Mama Papaku untuk sekarang.. T-tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit untuk berkata kalau mereka bukan Mama Papaku? Apa... inikah yang dinamakan dengan proses mencintai..? Apa aku mulai mencintai mereka? Apa aku mulai menyayangi mereka?

ARGH! Tidak-tidak! Tujuanku datang ke sini kan untuk mencegah pernikahan mereka. Mereka tidak boleh bersatu.. Dan setelah ini, biarkan takdir yang menentukan.. Menjadi siapa aku di masa depan..

_[Bukankah.. hidup manusia tidak diatur oleh takdir?]_

Eh? Darimana kata-kata itu berasal? Arghh.. sial. ini bukan wakyunya untuk mengingat masaku bersama Chelsea. Ini waktunya untuk mengubah masa lalu. Disini.

"Alvin, aku dan Erza akan jalan-jalan ke taman. Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Jellal.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Jellal-san?" Tanyaku pelan.

Hey, readers! Apa aku pintar beracting? #PLANG!#

"Tentu saja tidak, Alvin.." kata Jellal tersenyum ke arahku.

"Eto, baiklah" jawabku tersenyum.

Eh? Tersenyum..? Apa yang aku lakukan? Senyuman ini.. asli. Datang dengan sendirinya, bukan karena aku mrncoba dan memaksakannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya jauh berbeda daripada aku memberikan senyuman palsuku tadi.

"Umh, baiklah.. Ayo Alvin" kata Erza menggandeng tangan kananku, sedangkan Jellal menggandeng tangan kiriku.

Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa sebahagia ini? Bahkan lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat aku bersama Chelsea?

"Sampai! Kau pasti suka tempat ini kan, Alvin?" Tanya Jellal, tepat setelah aku menginjakan kakiku di atas sebuah taman, Taman Kota. Aku heran.. bagaimana bisa..? Taman Kota segini indahnya dulu.. terlalu indah untuk dijadikan sebagai sebuah pemandangan.

"Umh, arigatou Jellal-san!" Jawabku.

"Doita.." jawab Jellal.

"Ka-kau tidak bertanya padaku.. Jel..lal..?" Tanya Erza salting, kulihat pipinya merona merah.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering berada di taman ini, sayang..?" Tanya Jellal pada Erza.

Erza hanya bisa terdiam malu karena terlalu ingin ditanyakan, padahal aku yakin Jellal sudah sering menanyakannya. Naah, dan sekarang Mamaku yang bodoh ini tambah salting?

Bodoh..? Argh! Apa yang aku katakan?! Aku ketularan sifat Chelsea.. Huh, ingin sekali rasanya sekarang aku pundung di pojokan seperti Paman Happy.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." seseorang berlari ke arah kami, aku memfokuskan mataku pada sosok yang berjalan ke arahku. Itu kan... HISOKA?! Oh tidak, bagaimana jika nanti ia memanggil Jellal dan Erza dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama?

Hisoka memberhentikan kakinya tepat di depan aku, Jellal, dan Erza yang terpaku diam menatapnya. Larinya cepat amat..? Tadi masih jauh perasaan. Argh.. sudahlah, yang penting sekarang apa yang akan Hisoka ucapkan?! Bagaimana jika dia memanggil mereka Papa dan Mama? Bagaimana jika dia-

"Nii-chan.. ayo pulang" kata Hisoka.

Aku terdiam membeku sekian lama. HAH?! Bagaimana bisa Hisoka mengenaliku? Aku sudah mengganti penampilanku kan?

"Eh.. itu adikmu, Alvin..?" Tanya Jellal.

"Iya, Jellal-san" kataku tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Oh ayolah.. kali ini saja! Bersikap tenang..

"Ne.. siapa namamu, gadis kecil?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku.." jawab Hisoka memanjang-manjangkan perkataannya.

Astaga.. bagaimana jika Hisoka memberitahu nama aslinya? Bagaimana sih ini.. Huh, dasar merepotkan..

"Eh, namaku kan? Namaku.." lanjut Hisoka, haduh! Kenapa kau harus nirunin sifat greget Papa sih, Hisoka?! Ke-na-pa..?

"Akosih!" serunya kencang sambil tersenyum meriah, jujur aku kaget.. kenapa tiba-tiba berseru gitu sih..?

But a good choice name, Hisoka.. eh, umm.. Eto, A-K-O-S-I-H? Itu bukannya nama H-I-S-O-K-A tapi dibalik ya..? Tapi ya sudah deh.. Boleh-boleh juga. Haduh, Paman Happy! Andai aku bisa pundung, aku pundung beneran sekarang.

"Kalian benar-benar kakak beradik..?" Tanya Jellal.

"I-ya...?" Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Kok rambutnya satu biru pucat satu biru laut?" Tanya Jellal, aku dan Hisoka terdiam.

"Ah, ibu kami rambutnya biru laut.. ayah kami rambutnya biru pucat.." jawabku, bersamaan dengan duduknya Hisoka disampingku, 'Nii-chan.. kenapa gak dibalik aja? Mama rambut pucat, Papa rambut laut' bisik Hisoka tepat di telingaku.

'Kan Papa beneran rambut biru laut, nanti ketauan jadinya.. dan! Jangan langsung bilang pucat atau laut. Birunya mana?' Bisikku balas, sebenarnya aku malas bercanda. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau bercanda dikit..? Yaa, mungkin candaan-candaan seperti itulah yang kubutuhkan sekarang.

'Aye! Bener juga sih, Nii-chan.. Tapi kan ada laut. Laut pasti biru. Eh, oh ya.. Nii-chan kan bisa sihir.. ubah saja lautan dengan warna pink' Bisik Hisoka.

Mendengarnya, aku terkekeh pelan, 'Tidak bisa begitu.. A-ko-shi' bisikku sambil mengeja nama barunya, membuat ia manyun-manyun, 'Kau mau melihat ikan-ikan di laut mati karena warna laut yang sama pinkynya dengan rambut Paman Natsu..?' Bisikku.

Hisoka tertawa pelan, 'Aye, sensei..' bisikknya di telingaku, yang kali ini cukup keras.

'Hey! Kalau bisik-bisik jangan keras-keras!' Bisikku.

Aku yang menyadari kalau dari tadi aku asyik berbisik-bisikan dengan Hisokapun menengok ke arah Jellal dan Erza. Kini mereka duduk berdua diayunan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ayunan tersebut dengan pelan. Angin sepoi-sepi bertiup membuat keadaan menjadi lebih romatis. Jellal tertidur di pangkuan Erza yang blushing berat.

"Huh.. giliran pacaran aja romantis.. Nah, pas nikah..? Pas punya anak..? Huh! Bener kata orang.. lebih enak masa pacaran daripada masa keluarga..!" Gumamku pelan, sangat pelan.

"Aye!" Jawab Hisoka sambil memgangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lha? Kok Hisoka dengar?

Aku segera menengok ke arah Hisoka dan menatap wajahnya yang kurasa ada yang aneh cukup lama, hingga aku menyadari suatu hal, 'Apa yang kau lakukan pada tattomu?' Tanyaku berbisik-bisik.

Hisoka menatapku tak suka sambil berkacak pinggang, "Nii-chan baru sadar..?" Tanyanya, "Ya" jawabku datar.

'Kupakaikan cream' bisiknya, 'cream apa?' Balasku, 'Ice cream' balasnya kesal, 'Owwhh..' jawabku, 'Eh?! Ice cream? Bukannya face cream ya?' Tanyaku, 'Ya lagian udah tau gitu nanya..' bisik Hisoka kesal, 'Nyolong?' Tanyaku, 'Nggak.. ada promo, gratisss..!' bisiknya.

Huh! Dasar keturunan Erza! Sukanya gratisan..

Hening sejenak. Aku dan Hisoka, atau bisa dipanggil Alvin dan Akosih, kini hanya menatap Jellal dan Erza yang sedang melakukan keromantisan-keromantisan, dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya angin mulai bertiup kencang, hingga sebuah daun besar berwarna kuning jatuh tepat di atas muka Jellal. Otomatis, Jellal terbangun. Aku dan hsioka berusaha menahan tawa.

"Pfft.."

"Haah! Janagan ketawakan aku, Alvin! Akosih!" Katanya dengan tampang kusutnya. (R : Memang aslinya sudah kusut.. belum disetrika!)

"Iya, Jellal-san.." kataku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, lalu membekap mulut Hisoka.

"Akosih, Alvin, ayo duduk bersama kami" kata Erza sambil tersenyum.

Ga pernah lihat Mama sebaik ini..

Aku duduk di antara Jellal dan Erza, sedangkan Hisoka dipangkuan Erza. Entah kenapa hanya untuk hal keanak-anakan macam ini.. aku bahagia. Dibandingkan harus memiliki pengetahuan dan pikiran seluas ini di masa kecilku, umurku sekarang.

"Waah.. benar-benar keluarga bahagia ya" kata orang-orang yang melewati taman kota, "Ya! Andai saja keluargaku bisa seperti mereka, hehe.."

Jellal dan Erza yang mendengar itu blushing berat. Tentu saja. Jika kami dikatakan sebagai keluarga, berarti artinya mereka sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki 2 anak dong..? Siapa juga yang tidak akan blushing terhadap kejadian semacam ini? Yaah.. walau sebenarnya.. KITA MEMANG KELUARGA! #PLANG!#

"Hah, aku juga mau kali kalau hidupnya enak dan bahagia kaya mereka.." kata seseorang bersama rombongan yang lainnya, sambil melirik kami lewat ekor matanya.

"Sudahlah.. jangan harap hidupnya sebahagia mereka.. Nih, tetangga saya.. Dia masih kecil saja sudah disiksa sama ibu ayahnya. Terus akhirnya ibu ayahnya cerai. Padahal dia masih umur 3 tahun. Terus akhirnya dia tinggal sama ayahnya yang cuman santai, sedangkan dia disuruh kerja.." gosip seseorang dalam rombongan.

"Hah? Masa iya.. setega itu?" Tanya yang lainnya

"Tetangga saya juga.. ada yang anaknya ga dipeduliin sama sekali, di sentuh saja tidak, terbuang.. bahkan ga boleh masuk rumah.. sama ayahnya sendiri" gosip yang lainnya.

"Ohhh iya.. ingat gak yang dia dipaksa kerja trus ga dikasih makan itu ya?"

"He'eh, sampai tuh anak kaya udah ga ada lagi di hati ayahnya, malah dia disuruh nyebut ayahnya sendiri majikannya"

"Tetangga saya malah kaya raya loh, rumah banyak.. Ayah ibunya cerai. Hak asuh ga jelas. Di rumah ga dianggep. Masih mending kalau punya adik, nah ini anak tunggal. Mana dimarah-marahin terus lagi dibilang ganggu di rumah" gosip seseorang yang lainnya.

"Oh.. yang anaknya RT. 11 itu ya? (Maaf kalau ada yang alamat rumahnya RT. 11) Iya tuh.. akhirnya malah jadi gelandangan.."

"Iya, tuh anak juga ke rumah pacarnya, dia malah diputusin, dimaki-maki, terus diusir ga tanggung-tanggung. Padahal tuh anak bener-bener jatuh cinta ya sama tuh cewek.. waduh, kasian juga" gosip mereka.

"Tapi mereka hebat ya.. masih terus mau bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.. masih merasa kuat, walau hidupnya sesengsara itu.."

"He'eh.. pas aku tanya tetanggaku ntuh, dia jawab gini.. 'Yang terpenting saya sudah berusaha terus menerus, mau saya gagal, saya bangkit lagi.. Mau saya terjebak, saya akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar.. Sesengsara apapun saya ini, saya akan terus berjuang! Hingga yang diatas mengatakan bahwa tugas saya di dunia telah selesai' gitu.."

* * *

_-BAHAS BENTAR-_

* * *

_Author Note Lewat Bentar : Err.. maaf soal gosip-gosip di atas tadi, soalnya ada yang lagi ngegosip di depan rumah tadi.. daripada cape-cape ngusir kayak kemarin, mending di catet aja jadi ide Fic, Tehee.. Dramatis ya? :p Namanya juga gosip ._.V_

_Hiroshi : AUTHOR! Apa maksudnya ngetik gitu ke dalam FanFiction?! Terus aku musti tanggepin apa?!_

_Author : Err.. itu sih terserah kamu, Hiroshi.. ingat saja. Racun dibalas racun. Dramatis dibalas dramatis. Actingnya yang bagus ya, Hiroshi! 3... 2... 1... CAMERA ROLL, ACTION! #KABUR!#_

* * *

_-BACK TO STORY-_

* * *

Mendengar gosip-gosip tersebut, reflek aku menutup mulutku, seperti ada rasa penyesalan yang merambat di dalam pikiranku, 'Kami-sama.. Kami-sama.. Aku menyesal, gomennasai!'

Aku tahu, aku memang terasa tersiksa.. Namun masih banyak yang peduli padaku. Sekalipun Papa dan Mama sering bertengkar, namun mereka tidak bercerai demi aku. Sekalipun mereka cuek, tapi mereka tidak membuang dan memaksaku. Aku tak pernah merasakan kekurangan. Aku beruntung masih memiliki Hisoka yang menemaniku. Lalu Chelsea, sekalipun ia meninggalkanku.. tapi ia tak pernah membuatku sakit hati, merasa sengsara karena makiannya, atau apapun. Dan satu hal lagi, aku masih memiliki kehidupan! Dibandingkan banyak orang yang ingin hidup tapi tidak bisa..

"Err.. Nii-chan..?" tanya Hisoka mencolek-colek bahuku.

"Eh, i-ya?" tanyaku menghadap ke arah sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Huft..! Nii-chan bengong lagi.." kata Hisoka.

"Hehe, gomennasai Akosih! Jellal-san! Erza-san!" ujarku.

"Tak masalah.. Oh ya, ini sudah sore.. Kalian mau makan?" tanya Jellal.

"Apa tidak merepotkan Jellal-san?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku dan Erza juga sudah berencana mau makan di restoran bersama kemarin malam" jelas Jellal.

"Ah, benarkah? Ha'i! Arigatou na, Jellal-san! Erza-san!"

* * *

Restaurant Seafood - Magnol's Mall - Magnolia City, Fiore - at 05.19 pm

"Silahkan.. Ini menunya.. Eh, eto? Apa anda Jellal Fernandes, calon raja kami? A-ah, maaf kalau lancang.." kata pelayan tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Dan ya, kau benar" jawab Jellal sambil mengambil menu.

"Okey, kalau begitu Tuan pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Hmm.. Gurami Goreng Kering 3 ekor, Kerang Ijo 2 porsi, Kepiting 4 porsi, Ikan Bandeng 1 porsi" pesan Jellal, "Lalu Erza? Alvin? Akoshi? Kalian pesan apa?" tanya Jellal.

Aku dan Hisoka terdiam sejenak, 'Jadi sebanyak itu hanya untuk dia seorang diri? Aku baru tahu Papa makan sebanyak itu. Atau.. memang karena kita jarang makan bersama Papa?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Umm, aku pesan Cheese Cake" ujar Erza, yang lagi-lagi membuatku sweatdrop.

Aku tahu Mama suka cheese cake, dan aku pun juga begitu.. tapi! GAK PESEN DISINI JUGA KALI!

* * *

-SKIP TIME-

* * *

Pagi, siang, lalu sore, dan sekarang malam. Belum ada perubahan. Belum ada satu halpun yang kulakukan pada Jellal ataupun Erza. Dari tadi hingga sekarang, kami hanya bermain bersama.. Urgh, menyebalkan. Tapi, kemana rasa dendam itu? Kenapa seakan-akan perasaan itu hilang berangsur-angsur dengan sendirinya. Sebenarnya.. apa yang telah terjadi..?

"H-hoamm.. Nii-chan" panggil Hisoka setengah ngantuk.

"Ya, Akosih..?" jawabku segera menengok ke arahnya.

"..." Ia terdiam sejenak, "Panggil aku Hisoka saja, Mama dan Papa sedang pergi sebentar" kata Hisoka.

Aku menghela napas, "Yaah.. Hisoka.." jawabku, "Huh, bahkan sekarang mereka malah pergi kencan.." lanjutku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku pada jendela.

"Nii-chan.. Apa Nii-chan merasa senang saat bersama dengan Mama dan Papa di masa ini..?" tanya Hisoka.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi perkataan Hisoka.

"Apa perasaan dendam itu masih ada di hati Nii-chan..?" tanya Hisoka lagi, sambil segera duduk disampingku. Melihatku tidak menjawabnya, Hisoka melanjutkan perkataannnya, "Aku tahu Nii-chan sangat membenci mereka-"

"Kau benar" potongku.

Hisoka menatapku heran, "Perasaan dendam itu hilang begitu saja saat bersama Papa dan Mama.. aku, aku merasakan kebebasan.. kebahagiaan.. tanpa harus memikul dendam. Tapi-" kataku.

"Tapi..?" tanya Hisoka.

"Tapi ini kan masa lalu. Bagaimana dengan masa depan? Bagaimana dengan Mama yang tidak menyukaimu karena kamu tidak memiliki sihir..?" tanyaku datar.

Hisoka menghela napas, "Mama hanya kecewa.. Mama tidak pernah membenciku.." kata Hisoka.

"Itu kan hanya kata-kata Papa" balasku.

"Sudahlah.. Nii-chan.. Lagipula apa baiknya kita menyamar seperti ini? Kenapa tidak kita memberitahu nama asli kita, darimana kita berasal, lalu.. menasihati Mama dan Papa, lalu kita pulang.." jelas Hisoka.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak secepat itu.." kataku.

Hisoka menghela napas, "Baiklah.. Tapi Nii-chan tak akan membuat Papa dan Mama gagal menikah kan?" tanya Hisoka.

Aku terdiam, lalu reflek menggeleng cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Yang pasti, semua tujuan yang telah kudatangkan dari pagi tadi kini telah hilang seluruhnya. Tak ada lagi rasa dendam. Dan aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa. Namun sampai sekarang, akupun tidak mau kembali ke masaku. Walau semuanya sudah pasti gagal. Entah karena apa.

"Tadaima ne, Alvin! Akosih!" kata Jellal pulang bersama Erza disampingnya.

"Okaeri Jellal-san, Erza-san.." semangat Hisoka dengan ceria. Akupun bingung mengapa di masa sekarang, ia masih bisa seceria ini.

"Okaeri.." sambutku.

"Ne, ini sudah malam.. Alvin biar tidur di rumahku, sedangkan Akosih.. Err, kau bisa kan, Za?" tanya Jellal.

"Tentu saja" kata Erza sambil memegang pundak Hisoka.

'Temui aku jam 00.00 di taman kota' bisikku pada Hisoka sebelum ia pergi bersama Erza ke rumahnya.

'Umh..' balasnya.

* * *

Still Hiroshi POV

Kini aku termenung di teras rumah, sambil menatap ke arah bulan yang kebetulan sedang purnama tersebut. Aku terus berpikir tentang apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari aku kabur dari rumah.. Pergi ke masa lalu.. Bertemu anggota Fairy Tail.. Bermain bersama Jellal dan Erza di taman kota.. Lalu Hisoka muncul.. Kami makan bersama layaknya keluarga.. Lalu hingga sekarang, semua perasaan dendamku pada kedua orangtuaku itu hilang.. Padahal jelas-jelas, Mamaku itulah yang menyebabkan kepergian Bibi Lucy dan Chelsea serta Michio.

"Hey, kau tidak masuk ke dalam, Alvin..?" tanya Jellal.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menghadap ke arahnya, "Apa kau punya masalah..? Kalau ada.. ceritakan saja.." kata Jellal.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Jellal-san.. aku ingin bertanya, _apa alasanmu untuk hidup?_" tanyaku mulai memberanikan diri.

"_Untuk membahagiakan orang lain, untuk dicintai dan mencintai, dan untuk Erza.._" jawab Jellal sambil ikut menatap lurus ke arah cahaya bulan pernama.

"Erza-san.. tunanganmu..?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kau benar.. satu minggu lagi kami akan menikah.." kata Jellal yang pipinya merona merah.

"Apa Jellal-san begitu mencintai Erza-san?" tanyaku serius.

"Erza orang yang baik, kuat, mampu berdiri di kaki sendiri, bahkan setelah dulu ia menentang dan melawanku habis-habisan.. _Walau kami selalu jauh, walau kami selalu terpisah dan dipisahkan, sekalipun kami jarang bertemu.. Tapi pada akhirnya kami telah disatukan._ Aku... benar-benar mencintai Erza..." jelas Jellal.

Aku sedikit tersentak. Bahkan dulu Papaku sendiri sering terpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai, yaitu Erza, Mamaku. Tapi, kenapa Papa masih tetap tegar..? Kenapa tak ada perasaan dendam ataupun benci?

"Eto, Jellal-san.. Apa yang Jellal-san rasakan saat berpisah dengan Erza-san..?" tanyaku.

Jellal tersenyum, "Sedih, memang. Sengsara, memang. Tapi aku harus menanggungnya, karena itu semua memang salahku, walau secara tidak langsung itu bukan salahku. Sebab aku dikendalikan. _Namun sebagaimanapun itu, aku berpisah karena kesalahanku sendiri.. Maka aku menerimanya.._" jelas Jellal.

Lagi-lagi aku tertegun. Papa sendiri mau menanggung kesalahanku. Kenapa aku tidak? Kenapa aku terlalu takut untuk menampung beban atas kesalahanku sendiri? Seacara tak langsung, akulah yang membuat Natsu dan Lucy bercerai. Lalu Lucy pergi ke negara lain, membawa Chelsea dan Michio. Sejujurnya itu salahku. Aku yang telah memulainya dengan berusaha mencelakakan Papaku, Jellal. Aku harus menanggungnya.. _aku berpisah karena kesalahanku sendiri.. Maka aku menerimanya.._

"Lalu bagaimana jika seandainya Jellal-san terlahir kembali ke dunia ini.. Namun dalam wujud dan nama yang lain.. Di kehidupan yang baru, yang tidak Jellal-san sukai dan yang tidak Jellal-san minta..?" tanyaku.

_"Aku akan menghargainya. Sebab itu hidupku. Dan itu artinya aku telah diberi kepercayaan untuk terlahir kembali di bumi ini. Hidup ini tidak gratis.. Jika telah diberikan kehidupan baru lainnya, walau aku tidak menyukainya, aku akan terus berusaha hingga hidup ini lebih berarti, hingga aku dapat menyukai kehidupan baruku ini.." _jawab Jellal.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Apa yang Papa katakan sungguh benar. Namun aku tak pernah bepikir dua kali tentang kehidupanku ini dan apa gunanya aku hidup.. Harusnya aku mengerti. Tapi.. kurasa aku terlalu bodoh untuk hal ini. Ya, manusia masih harus banyak belajar kan? Dan begitu pula aku..

"Ano.. Boleh aku tanya lagi, Jellal-san..? Aku bingung.. Kenapa manusia harus dilahirkan ke bumi menjadi anak seseorang.. Dan kenapa harus menjadi anak dari mereka?" tanyaku.

"_Karena.. Kami-sama telah memberi kepercayaan kepada orang-orang tersebut, untuk menjaga dan membimbing anak-anak yang telah diutus-Nya.._" jawab Jellal.

* * *

Hisoka POV

Aku hanya terdiam membaringkan diriku di kamar Mama, sedangkan Mama sedang membereskan barang-baranng yang berantakan. Mama lama sekali.. Aku ingin membantu Mama, tapi Mama billang tidak usah.. Ya sudah..

Aku masih bingung dengan Nii-chan, kenapa ia begitu membenci Mama dan Papa? Sementara aku yang mengalami bahwa aku dikeluarkan dari guild Fairy Tail saja tidak segitunya. Lagipula.. Mama hanya kecewa kan, bukan marah..? Mama hanya menuruti aturan serikat, kalau yang tidak memiliki sihir tidak boleh bergabung. Walaupun rasanya sakit, tapi.. Bukankah sihir bisa dipelajari..?

"Naah! Selesai!" kata Mama sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Erza-san.." panggilku pada Mama, "Ya?" jawab Mama.

"Apa yang akan Erza-san lakukan jika seseorang yang tidak memiliki sihir bergabung dengan guild Fairy Tail?" tanyaku.

"Huh..? Orang yang tidak memiliki sihir tidak bisa bergabung.." jawab Mama.

"Namun bagaimana jika ia membohongi satu guild kalau dia adalah penyihir, padahal dalam misi.. ia hanya dilindungi, namun tidak akan pernah bisa melindungi.." lanjutku.

"Itu urusan Master.." jawab Mama sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya Masternya adalah Erza-san..?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya aku akan menghapus logo Fairy Tailnya.." jawab Mama dengan nada santai.

"Namun bagaimana jika orang tersebut sangat dekat dengan Erza-san..? Apa Erza-san akan marah? Apa Erza-san akan membenci orang itu..?" tanyaku.

Mama tersenyum, "Di guild itu.. semuanya sama.. tidak bisa pilih-pilih kasih sayang, mau orang itu dekat maupun jauh.." jawab Mama.

"Lalu apa yang akan Erza-san lakukan terhadap orang tersebut?" tanyaku.

"Hmm.. yang pasti aku tetap tidak akan memandangnya dengan pandangan buruk, karena semuanya sama.. Mungkin aku akan sangat kecewa, tapi itu bukan berarti aku membencinya. Justru aku malah mengasihani dan harus melindungi orang tersebut.." jawab Mama.

"Tidak akan benci..?" tanyaku.

"Tidak" jawab Mama, "Untuk apa membenci seseorang dengan alasan seperti itu? Lagipula kan setiap orang mempunyai kesalahan, dan itulah kesalahannya.. Itu normal.." lanjut Mama.

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 23.50 pm. 10 menit sebelum aku harus pergi ke Taman Kota. Tapi.. masih ada yang perlu ku bicarakan dengan Bibi Lucy!

"Umm, eto.. aku ingin menemui Bibi Lucy.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya, gomennasai! Aku harus pergi sekarang, Erza-san!" ujarku.

"Ha'i!" jawab Erza.

Aku segera keluar dari rumah Mama, dan pergi ke arah rumah Lucy dan Natsu. Ya, mereka sudah satu rumah sebelum menikah kan? Walaupun ini tidak sopan, tapi kurasa aku harus. Waktunya tinggal tersisa 7 menit lagi. Ayolah.. sedikit lagi, aku hampir sampai di rumah Bibi Lucy!

* * *

Normal POV

-Di tempat Jellal & Hiroshi-

"Eh..?" kata Hiroshi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Alvin..?" tanya Jellal.

Hiroshi menggeleng pelan, '6 menit lagi jam 00.00, apa Hisoka sudah sampai ya..? Aku harus cepat-cepat kesana...' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Um, Jellal-san.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tinggal disini.. Aku harus pergi bersama Akosih.." kataku.

"Kau.. akan pergi..?" tanya Jellal.

Hiroshi mengangguk pelan, "Aku dan Akoshi perlu mencari Ibu dan Ayah kami"

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu.." kata Jellal seraya tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih untuk segalanya Jellal-san.. Tapi maaf aku tidak jadi tinggal di rumahmu" kata Hiroshi.

"Tidak apa-apa, mencari orangtua kalian jauh lebih penting" kata Jellal.

"Umh! Jaa ne, Jellal-san.." kata Hiroshi segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Jellal.

"Jaa.."

* * *

-Di tempat Hisoka-

"4 menit lagi.." gumam Hisoka sambil memencet bel rumah Lucy berkali-kali, "Ayolah.." gumamnya. Namun sang pemilik rumah tak juga keluar. Ekor mata Hisoka secara cepat menangkap seseorang berjubah yang berlari di belakangnya.

"Kau siapa...?!" Tanya Hisoka, namun sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja entah kenapa. Hisoka hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya heran, mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali memencet bel rumah Lucy.

"H-hoam, ada apa..?" tanya Lucy keluar dari rumahnya, "Eh..? Kau siapa, gadis kecil..?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku Akosih, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu.." kata Hisoka.

"Eh..? Kalau begitu aku ambil kunci dulu.." kata Lucy bermaksud masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil kunci.

"Tidak usah! Hanya sebentar kok!" kata Hisoka sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya, 3 menit lagi.

"Okey, baiklah.. Ada apa..?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang.. Jika Bibi menikah nanti, dan suami Bibi terus menerus menuduh kalau Bibi selingkuh, tahanlah emosi Bibi. Bibi jangan minggat, dan jangan sampai pergi meninggalkan rumah ini bersama anak-anak Bibi ke luar negri. Sekian, arigatou gozaimasu untuk waktunya!" kata Hisoka sambil berjalan meninggalkan Lucy yang mengerutkan alisnya heran, 'Apa maksud perkataannya itu..? Dan kenapa ia memanggilku Bibi..?' pikirnya dalam hati sambil kembal masuk ke dalam rumah.

"1 menit lagi.."

* * *

-Taman Kota-

"30 detik lagi.." gumam Hiroshi.

"Apa aku harus pergi tanpa Hisoka..? Apa.. inilah takdirku datang ke masa lalu, untuk meninggalkan satu orang lagi yang berarti bagiku?" tanya Hiroshi mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, "Waktu itu Chelsea.. Sekarang Hisoka.."

"Hah, padahal aku sudah mulai mengerti.. Tujuanku untuk hidup, mengapa aku dilahirkan, dan masih banyak lagi.. Tapi, yaah.. mungkin aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia.." gumamnya.

"Alasanku untuk hidup.. adalah untuk dicintai dan mencintai.. Sekalipun jarak dan waktu telah memisahkanku dengan Chelsea.. Tapi, aku yakin.. sekalipun aku dan dia sering terpisah dan dipisahkan, namun aku percaya.. Bahwa dia hanya untukku, dan aku hanya untuknya.." kata Hiroshi.

"6 detik lagi.. Dimana Hisoka..?" tanya Hiroshi.

.

5

.

4

.

3, "NII-CHAN!" Teriak Hisoka berlari kencang menghampiri Hiroshi.

.

2, "HISOKA! CEPATLAH!" Teriak Hiroshi, bertepatan dengan sampainya Hisoka di sisi Hiroshi.

.

1, cahaya muncul mengelilingi mereka, secepat kedipan mata.. Hiroshi dan Hisoka langsung menghilang dari Taman Kota tersebut. Kembali ke masanya...

* * *

_**-HIROSHI & HISOKA TIMES-**_

* * *

"..."

_Jingle Bells~ Jingle Bells~ Jingle all the way!_

"nggh...?" Hiroshi mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, begitu pula dengan Hisoka.

_Oh what fun it is to ride.. In a one horse open sleigh~ HEY!_

"AH?!" kesadaran Hiroshi kini kembali sepenuhnya, ia segera terbangun dalam posisi duduk dan segera membangunkah Hisoka yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hisoka..! Hisoka..!" seru Hiroshi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hisoka.

"Ummh, Nii-chan..?" tanya Hisoka memastikan sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ha'i! Ayo cepat berdiri.. Kita perlu tahu tempat apa ini.." kata Hiroshi sambil berjalan ke luar arena salju tersebut, diikuti Hisoka yang kedinginan.

"Zzzzt, kenapa kita harus terbangun di tempat seperti itu sih..?" tanya Hisoka sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

Yaps, salju mulai turun dimana-mana. Hingga mereka kesulitan melihat jalanan. Hisoka terus menerus menggigil, sedangkan Hiroshi menemukan jalan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

___Jingle Bells~ Jingle Bells~ Jingle all the way!_

"Nii-chan! Ada suara!" kata Hisoka.

"Ya.. aku tahu.." kata Hiroshi berupaya mencari arah suara tersebut berasal.

_Oh what fun it is to ride.. In a one horse open sleigh~ HEY!_

"Ke arah sini!" kata Hiroshi.

"Ummh.." jawab Hisoka.

_Dashing through the snow.. In a one horse open sleigh~_

"Nah! Lewat sini!" kata Hiroshi mulai mendengar suara-suara orang ramai walau samar-samar.

"Lagunya semakin keras, Nii-chan..!" seru Hisoka.

_Over the fields we go~ Laughing all the way~ Bells on bop tails ring~!_

"Eh?! HIROSHI! HISOKA!" Teriak Jellal segera menghampiri ke arah Hirohi dan Hisoka.

"E-to..? Ada apa..?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apanya yang ada apa..? Kalian hilang seharian! Kalian pikir Mama tidak khawatir?!" kata Erza sedikit membentak.

"Hiroshi-kun! Hisoka-chan!" sahut seseorang.

"EH?!" Tanya Hiroshi dan Hisoka menatap bingung ke arah suara itu.

"Chelsea!" seru keduanya.

"Huuh? Kalian sungguh aneh..?" tanya seseorang lainnya.

"Michio?!" seru Hiroshi kaget.

"Michio-kun..!" kata Hisoka menghampiri Michio, anak pertama Natsu dan Lucy.

Tak lama, Lucy datang bersama dengan Natsu. Reflek, Hiroshi dan Hisoka membulatkan kedua matanya, "BIBI LUCY!"

"Huh..? Eto.. ada apa..?" tanya Lucy kebingungan.

"A-ah, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Hiroshi salting, sambil berjalan ke arah Chelsea.

"Yakatta ne! Akhirnya kau kembali setelah sekian lama kau pergi, Chelsea.." kata Hiroshi yang membuat semua orang menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

Chelsea yang sebenarnya mengerti maksud Hiroshi namun malu pun akhirnya berkata, "A-apaan sih?! Aku kan selalu ada di sisimu, Hiroshi-kun!"

"Ehem, ciee.." kata Simiyuka, anak dari Gray dan Juvia itu.

"D-DIAM KAU! SIMI-CHAN!" bentak Chelsea pada Simiyuka.

"Pfft, hahaha!" tawa semuanya melihat tingkah laku lucu mereka, ya siapa orangtua yang tidak bahagia melihat anaknya bisa berbahagia seperti ini, ne..?

"Hey, ayo masuk! Pestanya sudah dimulai" kata Jellal.

"Ha'i!" Jawab semuanya.

"Ne, Hisoka-chan.. Terimakasih.." Kata Chelsea.

"Heh? U-untuk apa..?" Tanya Hisoka.

Chelsea tersenyum, "Untuk hal yang telah kau lakukan di masa lalu.."

"Heh.. Benarkah?! Perkataanku pada Bibi Lucy itu benar-benar mengubah segalanya..?" tanya Hisoka pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Chelsea mengangguk pelan.

"Chel-chan! Kau orang misterius yang berjubah itu..?" Tanya Hisoka.

Chelsea memberikan grins khasnya, "Begitulah.. Aku datang setelah kalian.. Tapi, aku tak melakukan apapun.. Sedangkan kamu, kamu berhasil mengubah pola pikir Mamaku.." Kata Chelsea.

"Umh! Daijoubu.. Asal untuk Bibi Lucy, itu bukan hal berat untukku.." Kata Hisoka sembari tersenyum.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu.."

"Doita.."

"Hisoka! Chelsea! Ayo masuk.. Saljunya sudah semakin lebat" kata Erza.

"AYE SIR!" Jawab mereka berdua.

'Tatapan mata Mama kali ini.. Jauh berbeda dengan yang kemarin, entah kenapa tatapannya terlihat hangat dan menyamankan, tanpa tersirat kebencian di dalamnya..' batin Hisoka dengan senyumnya yang melebar.

'Sekarang aku mengerti.. Jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku.. Alasanku untuk hidup, untuk dicintai dan mencintai seseorang, yaitu Chelsea.. Sekalipun aku dan dia sering terpisahkan, tapi seperti yang dibilang Papa, pada akhirnya.. Yang terpisah akan dipersatukan. Dan kini walau aku tak tahu dengan alasan yang jelas, tetapi Chelsea telah kembali... Sekalipun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat dunia, itu bukan alasan untuk membenci kehidupan. Hargailah hidup, dan berusahalah untuk menyukainya. Dan karena Kami-sama telah memberikan kepercayaan kepadaku utuk terlahir kembali, lalu Mama dan Papa yang telah diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjagaku..' batin Hiroshi, lalu terkekeh pelan.

'Bahkan yang memberitahu hal ini adalah Papaku sendiri.. Arigatou, Pa..' Lanjutt Hiroshi dalam hati.

Ya, kau tahu? Terkadang.. Saat Natal, segala hal yang menyedihkan akan terasa lebih menyedihkan.. Dan hal yang menyenangkan, akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.. Dan itulah yang telah dirasakan Hiroshi natal ini, sooo..**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS_**!

* * *

**_-END-_**

* * *

A : #TEROT! TEROT!# niup terompet

R : Brisik! Cepat closing..!

A : Aye.. #pundung#

Ne... Minna! :D

Finaly this fic finished~ HOHOHO! Belum complicated ya? Mau sequel? #PLAK!#

Aye! Jangan! Jangan minta sequel, Author cape ngetiknya (R : uuuuu...!)

Naah~ Ada yang tanya ini fic dapat idenya dari mana.. Jadi inid diambil dari pengalaman hidup Author yang diotak-atik, tambah, kurang, bagi (?), kali (?).. Dari khayalan Author yang kebanyakan ide dan terus ngayal-ngayal sampai idenya kesini entah bagaimana caranya.. Toh sebelum ngetik ga mikir dulu, pas dapet khayalannya.. Langsung ketik ketik dan ketik.. Sama otak yang juga neriakin kata CERAI mulu. Makanya bikin fic ada tentang perceraiannya, tehee

Ini kenapa jadi banyak motivasinya, ne? Ah.. Jadi begini, rasanya ada yang kurang gituloh kalau buat Fic Family, tentang penyesalan, tapi ga ada untung atau apapun yang bisa memotivasi readers sendiri.

Well, sebenarnya sih ini memang karena Hiroshi dan Hisoka, mustinya KID. Tapi melihat tingkah laku danapa yang dikerjakan oleh Hiroshi, sepertinyaTEEN. Apalagi Hiroshi sifatnya seperti anak remaja..

Yosshi! Kalau begitu selamat natal dan terimakasih!

* * *

1 month later..

"Sihir itu.. Datang dari diri sendiri.. Dari kemauanmu, dan dari dalam dirimu.." Kata Michio.

"Make your own magic" kata Hiroshi pada Hisoka yang sedang berlatih pedang walau masih kurang lancar.

"Nii-chan sok inggris.." Kata Hisoka.

"Haha.. Tapi perkataannya memang bernar loh, Hisoka-chan.." kata Chelsea.

'Mamaku juga dulu sama sekali tidak mempunyai sihir, tapi Mama memiliki kemauan yang besar untuk itu' batin Hisoka sambil tersenyum penuh semangat, "YOSH! I'M FIRED UP!"

"HEY! Itu kata-kataku!" Kata Michio.

Erza, Jellal, Lucy, dan Juvia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat sifat anak-anakny.. Sedangkan Gray dan Natsu sibuk berkelahi. Sudah 1 tahun lamanya tidak melihat mereka berkelahi, ne? Jangan khawatir anak-anak, mereka telah kembali.. Paman Natsu dan Bibi lucypun tidak jadi , kejadian di masa lalu itu.. Hanya ada 3 orang yang tahu, yaitu Hiroshi, Hisoka, dan Chelsea.

"Hisoka-chan, coba lawan Nii-chanmu.." Kata Chelsea.

"HE?! Aku..?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Ya.. Tapi kau tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir.." jawab Michio.

"Umh, coba kau gunakan pedang, Hiroshi-kun.." Sambung Chelsea.

"Ta-tapi aku kan tidak terlalu ahli menggunakan pedang" tolak Hiroshi.

"Kamu ini masih ada darah turunan sang Titania itu kan?" Tanya Simiyuka, anak dari Gray dan Juvia tersebut. Simiyuka ga ada mirip-miripnya sama Juvia! Mirip Gray semua, mukanya mirip Gray, rambutnya miirp Gray, bahkan semua kelakuannya mirip Gray, cumam bedanya Simiyuka cewek!

"Y-ya iya.. Tapi-" belum selesai Hiroshi bicara, Erza memotong, "cobalah, Hiroshi.."

"Haah.. Baiklah! Ayo mulai, Hisoka.." Kata Hiroshi sambil memegang pedangnya.

"HA'I!" Jawab Hisoka sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

*XING* *XING* *XING* *XING* Perkelahian terus terjadi cukup lama, hingga akhirnya pedang milik Hisoka terayun ke leher Hiroshi.

"HUWOO! Nice job, Hisoka! Sedikit lagi kamu berhasil membunuh Nii-chanmu!" Kata Simiyuka.

"SIMIYUKA!" protes Hiroshi.

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_The Reason To Live_**

**_._**

**_Thanks for reading, all_**

**_Arigatou Gozaimasu!_**

**_._**

**_Author mengucapkan, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" _**

**_._**

**_Review Please!_**

**_v_**

**_v_**

**_v_**


End file.
